


Damsels

by bethgreenesgf



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: A collection of Disney femslash drabbles.





	1. History | Ariel & Pocahontas

What has history made of me? Was it ire or ignorance that turned me into a girl whose bravest act was curling my spine around a man?  
  
I was the girl who swam in rivers, out into the sea. I kissed a mermaid and made her laugh. We felt the sun’s blessing burn our cheeks as we floated, hands together like otters.  
  
Loving her was the bravest thing I ever did. I wish I had told someone about her — her laugh — but I know it wouldn’t have changed their stories.  
  
All they ever remember is what I did for _them_.


	2. Understanding | Anastasia & Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All mother ever wanted was for me to marry the prince.”

“All mother ever wanted was for me to marry the prince.”  
  
“My parents just wanted me to be normal.”  
  
“What did you want?”  
  
“Freedom.”  
  
“Love,” Anastasia sounded so wistful, so earnest that Elsa couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and taking her hand. “I thought if I was cruel like her I could make her love me. But I just pushed everyone else away. The way I treated Cinderella — no one could ever love me now.”  
  
“The things we did don’t have to be who we are. Guilt is selfish. We owe it to the people we hurt to grow.”


End file.
